


Sleep In The Night

by karakreep



Series: V/Reader [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, V is V AU, i wrote this when I was half asleep, it's only rated T because griffon swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakreep/pseuds/karakreep
Summary: You've been up all night. Isn't it about time you got some sleep?





	Sleep In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic at 6AM after I was up all night editing a video. I then passed out and didn't finish it until today. It's really short and it's not my best work, but I want to help keep the fandom alive. Maybe it'll convince you to get some rest too.

You yawned, rubbing sleep from your eyes as you tried to keep focused. This wasn’t the time to be sleeping. There was still so much you had to do.  
Rumours of a demon being sighted had been circling, this one in particular was quite ancient and hadn’t been spotted in over four hundred years. As such, the records were limited, but you still had to find every single piece of information you could. Demons as old as this one were usually quite powerful, but if you could just find something that pointed to it’s weakness, there might be chance you could kill it before it went on a rampage.  
The problem was, you could barely find mention of the demon’s name, let alone a weakness. You refused to give up in your search. You hated the thought of going into a fight completely blind. As you turned over yet another page, you were distracted by the sound of flapping wings.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Griffon said as he landed on your desk.  
“I’m researching,” you answered, giving him a curious look. He didn’t usually care what you were doing, at least not enough to ask. “Is something wrong?”  
“Damn right, something’s wrong! Do you know what time it is?”  
Gazing blearily up at the clock on the wall, you saw the hour hand was just past three. “I guess it is pretty late. Sorry, I’ll try to be quieter.” At this point, you just wanted him to leave and let you get back to work.  
“That’s not the problem,” he said, leaning towards you. “While you’re in here drowning in paper, V’s been pacing and it’s driving me nuts!”  
“Wait, he’s still awake? He said he was going to sleep a few hours ago, what happened?” You remembered him saying he was too exhausted to keep working. You let him go without complaint. You knew he needed to rest, especially with how tired he usually was.  
“He’s waiting for you, genius! If he doesn’t sleep, I don’t sleep, so for the love of-” Suddenly, Griffon’s voice cut off as he dissolved into a black mist that shot towards the door of the study. In the doorway stood V, looking both weary and irritated. He was wearing his usual sleep attire, a pair of black pyjama pants and a grey tank top. You stood up and walked over to him as his tattoos quickly reformed.  
“V?” you questioned. “What’s wrong? You didn’t have to wait up for me, you need to get some sleep.”  
After a short silence, he answered. “He talks too much. It was never my intention to stay awake.”  
You were relieved to hear that, but that didn’t explain why he wasn’t sleeping. “Then what’s the matter?”  
A slight tinge of red lit up V’s cheeks. “It would seem, despite my exhaustion, that I won’t find sleep without you by my side.”  
“Oh.” You weren’t sure how to respond to that. You and V hadn’t been living together for very long, to think he’d gotten so used to your presence already... it was almost adorable.  
He reached out and grabbed your hand. “Darling, please. Come to bed.”  
That was a surprise. V rarely called you that so he must be pretty out of it. “But the research...” you protested halfheartedly. There was still so much to do... but V needed you. You weren’t sure if you could turn him down, even when you were trying to be responsible. Especially if he kept looking at you like that.  
“Do you want me to beg?” he said in a sultry tone. Your face immediately went red. He knew what his voice did to you and it wasn’t the first time he’d used it to get you to do something. He touched your cheek with his other hand. “You and I have been awake for too long, my dear. And while I may see you in my dreams, I’d prefer you to be in my arms instead.”  
As always, V easily convinced you. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he could sway you with a few romantic words. Nodding mutely, you let him pull you from the study to your shared bedroom. With his help, you were in your sleep clothes before you knew it and you crawled into bed.  
As soon as the blankets covered you both, his arms were wrapped securely around you. “I love you, my darling,” he said sleepily. You enjoyed the moment as much as you could in your tired haze. It wasn’t often that V was so outwardly affectionate. He would put on a tough and mysterious facade when it came to fighting demons and he had a hard time putting it down when the battle was over. It could be frustrating, but it was moments like this that let you know he truly cared for you.  
“I love you too, V,” you said. You felt his lips touch yours briefly just before you fell asleep.  
“Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment about something you'd like to see me write. I'm in need of V writing prompts. Thanks


End file.
